1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a device for the preparation of slaughtered poultry for picking wherein the bodies of the poultry are subjected to scalding to facilitate picking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that poultry, such as for example hens, geese, or turkeys are scalded in heated water to prepare the poultry for picking. For this purpose the bodies of the poultry are conventionally added to heated water for a predetermined time.
Known devices comprise water vats containing the heated water through which the poultry bodies are passed using a conveyor line. A first disadvantage of a process of this type and of the known devices is that the feathers of each body passing through the water vat absorbs water so that water consumption occurs. Another particularly severe disadvantage is that substances, such as blood, excrements or dirt are added to the water by each body. This renders the water extremely dirty and contaminated by bacteria after a short time. Every additional body passing through the water vat comes into contact with the dirt, bacteria and germs of all the previous bodies which have already passed through the water vat.
To keep the contamination of the water, particularly with germs and bacteria, within acceptable limits, the contaminated water is exchanged on a regular basis. For this purpose the hot water is discharged from the water vats into the sewage system which presents not only a health hazard but also is an extreme pollutant of the environment and to the sewage treatment plants, respectively. Furthermore, by discharging the hot water useful heat energy is lost and energy must be provided for the heating of fresh water.